Amber's Vampire Story
by Raven6921
Summary: What have I done? Why have I done this? What if I see him again? These are the questions that ran through amber's head while traveling around with her teacher. Will her life go back to normal or will it get worse as she continues her journey as a vampire. I edited this story all the old things are there but I added and deleted some of the writing. this is rewritten just so you know
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that I am fixing all the spelling errors and grammar mistakes. I will change a few parts here and there if it is needed, Thanks for reading

* * *

My name is Amber Blake and I go to a public school in Upper Michigan. I have a lot of friends here. But my closest friend is Adrian Smith. We have be best friends since we were in first grade when a boy was bullying me. Adrian stood up to him for me by beating him up for me a day later. We have been friends ever since. Any ways my life is pretty normal, I have a loving mother and a weird brother. My father died in when I was only 5 years old. So I don't really know him all that much.

Adrian put a note in my locker saying that he wanted to talk. I asked him about it at the end of history class but he said not right now. But later that day I didn't realize it was something very uncomfortable on what he wanted to talk about. We were walking in the wood after school when I met up with him.

"Amber? What would do if I disappeared right now?" he asked.

I looked at him and said, "I would be very sad and upset. Why?"

He looked down and said nothing like he was looking for the right word to say.

"Amber you know? You are my best friend and I would do the same thing if you did the same but that isn't important right now. I have to ask you, would you be mad if I became a vampire later in the future?" he said with a sincere look in his eyes.

I was speechless. Why would he say something like this? He knows what I'm going to think. Of course I will be scared being around him but now it was getting to uncomfortable.

So I looked at him and said," Why do you want to become a vampire Adrian? Besides they aren't real." he looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Amber I care about you a lot. I care about you more than a friend. You know I'm very protective of you. But I want to do this because I want to keep you safe forever until you die." and he gave me a hug. I knew something was up. That's why he has been clung to me since we hit high school.

I looked at him and said, "I don't need that much protection Adrian. You know I can take care of myself. "And I felt tears run down his face and hit my white blouse. He hugged me even tighter and said," Amber... I'm only doing this for your well being, ands also I..."  
He paused as he got nervous trying to say something. I actually liked him a lot. But I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want things to change between us.

But soon he continued on what he was saying. He let go of my body and put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.  
"Emily I love you a lot. Please don't let this come between us please. I don't want to lose you forever," he said and I knew that he meant it just by the way he hugged me earlier. Wow that was a surprise. I didn't see that coming. Soon we heard a laugh come out of no where.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. I hope you like the fixes on the story:D Please review and tell me what you think.

We heard voices coming from everywhere. It sounds to me like a crazy killer or something. I started to get scared and I held on to Adrian's hand tightly. The voice edged closer and closer. I looked at Adrian and he had that protective face on. It looked at though he was going to get into a fight. A man walked out from behind a tree. He had white hair just like Adrian. But he was different, he had glowing gold eyes and he stood about 5'5 feet tall. Adrian stepped in front of me and glared at the strange man. I on the other hand was terrified and was shaking to death.

"Get away old man. We were talking." Adrian said in a low demanding voice.

The man said noting but just laughed at him. Adrian stood his ground and didn't move.

The man stared at us and said, '' so young and I love I remember what it was like at your age.''

I looked at him and said,'' What do you want?" the man stared at me with his piercing gold eyes and he smiled, "nothing particular, I happen to pass by. You see I'm a traveler and I come from places you can only see in your dreams. I have a feeling that this place is special." Adrian was silent. He couldn't find the words to reply.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Adrian said with curiosity in his voice.

The vampire's stared at Adrian and said, "How do you know?"

Adrian had an evil grin on his face which scared me even more. "Your eyes, No humans eyes glow" Adrian said.

The man laughed to myself and said, "You are very observant."

Adrian said," I have my resources." I couldn't understand what they were saying.

I zoned out and I all of a sudden I heard Adrian say," Make me into a vampire."

The vampire just laughed at him and said," Do you honestly think I would just turn someone into a vampire for no reason?"

Adrian said," I don't care; just turn me into a vampire."

The vampire shook his head and said," very well then let me test your blood then." and he started to walk towards us.

Adrian brushed my hand off and started to walk towards the vampire. Adrian flinched as the vampire struck his finger to test his blood. The vampire spate it out and said that his blood was evil. Adrian was about to punch him and all of a sudden Adrian cried out and he fell down. A snake sank it poisonous fangs into Adrian's ankle.

I ran to Adrian.

I knelt down and ripped the snake out of Adrian's ankle and whipped it. The vampire looked amazed when I did that. Adrian was slowly dieing.

I looked at the vampire and said," why did you do that?"

He looked at me and said," I don't want other humans to know what I am." I looked down at Adrian and I looked at the vampire.

"Do you have an antidote for the poison?" I asked with sorrow in my eyes.

He dug in his left chest pocket and pulled out a vile with the antidote inside it.

"I have it right here." He said with a smile on his face.

"Give it to me." I demanded holding my hand out.

He stuck it back in his pocket and said, "what if I don't want to?"

I glared at him and said," I will kill you..."

the vampire chuckled at me and said," You have no idea." and before he could finish I tackled him and I dug in his pocket for the antidote. He threw me off and I hit the ground hard. But I didn't stop until I had that vile.

He laughed at me and said," You have a powerful tackle for a human girl."

I kept glaring at him and said," Why you scared that a girl tackled you with no problem?" he just shook his head and said," you know what; I will make you a bargain. If I give you the antidote, you will have to become a half vampire. You will be able to go out into the daylight and do chores for me. You will be very useful to me. So what do you say?"

I thought about it long and hard. I looked at Adrian who was almost dead. I didn't want to lose him.

I looked back at the vampire and said," fine I'll do it. Now give him the antidote now." He had a grin run across his face and said," Excellent." he walked towards me. I got up and grabbed the antidote but he tricked me and said," But first we have to test your blood. Hold out you hands." I held out both of my hands and he pricked my index finger. He nodded his head and smiled.

"You have good blood this is going to work. Now don't move a bit or I can kill you." I couldn't move to begin with idiot. He moved my long, silky brown hair to reveal my neck. He moved in to sink his fangs into my neck. That's when it hit me I felt the poison rush trough my veins and I fell to the ground. I held my neck trying to ease the pain but I was no use. I felt cold very cold.

I looked at him and said," I feel cold." and I had a tear run down my face.

He looked down at me and said," You get use to it." he grabbed my hand and held my finger that was bleeding. I looked at Adrian and then at the vampire.

"Will you give him the antidote now, please?" I said. He just waved his hand and soon gave him the antidote. He was unconscious. I thanked the vampire and I walked over to Adrian. I sat by him and stroked his hair lightly. I looked at the vampire and said, "Is that it? Is he going to be OK now?" the vampire nodded his head in reply.

"I will help you bring him home. But tomorrow I will come for you and we will never come back." He said picking Adrian up off the ground.

I nodded my head and said, "OK I understand. can you tell me your name please?" he looked at me and said," Sam Hans." I nodded my head and said nothing. I showed Mr. Hans the way to Adrian's house. We snuck though the window and set him in his bed and covered him up. He might not remember what happened but I do. I know he is going to ask tomorrow if he even wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Please review and tell me what you think:D

* * *

I woke up early and in a good mood, since this would be my last chance to ever see my friends and family again. I woke up early to make breakfast for my mom and my brother. They really enjoined it and it made me very happy that they did. I put my uniform on and I left for school. I sat by my friends and talked to them. Adrian finally arrived at school and sat next to us and talked for a while.

He gave me that look that he wanted to know what happened last night. I couldn't tell him what happened or what I did to save his life from sudden death. If he found out he would kill me for sure since that is his dream I took from him.

It was lunch time and I gave everyone a special drawing of mine of us together. Adrian grabbed my hand and took me outside to talk.

"Amber do you remember what happened to us last night, All I remember was that you and I were talking and everything is a bit fuzzy to me." he said with a concerned look in his eyes. I held tears back because I didn't want him to know what I did.

He kept his look and I told him a lie,

"All we did was talk; you said you loved me and you got bitten by a snake. I piggy backed you home. You were bitten on the ankle." and then gave him a warm smile. He wasn't sure if I was telling him the truth but he accepted it.

"Hey Amber, Are you busy tonight?" He asked as we walked back to the gang.

I looked at him and said, "Yeah I am actually. Sorry."

He shrugged and said, "oh OK, how about tomorrow then?"

I shrugged and said," I have no idea." he tilted his head and continued walking. We headed to our final class which was support. I finished all of my homework and put it all in my locker. The bell finally rang and I said good bye to me friends for the last time. I knew I would see them again but that would be when they were older and had children of their own.

I walked home and greeted my mother as I walked in through the door. I made her favorite dinner. Homemade Mac- cheese and ham loaf, I walked up to my room and locked the closed the door. I walked to my desk and pack some belongings of mine: pictures of my friends, my journal, and my mp3 player and charger also my laptop since it was small enough.

I walked around my room until I heard a knock on my window. I opened the shades and saw Mr. Hans sitting there. I opened my window and he crawled in. He scoped the room, and then looked at me.

I looked at him and said," so is it time to leave Mr. Hans?"

He shook his head and said," no not yet. We have to do something first. Something that

you're going to hate me for,"

I said," What would that be?'' he looked out the window and then at me.

"You're going to have tot die first, that is because we don't want police and search groups after us. Plus it will give you some cover." He said in a very low voice.

I gulped and said," how am I going to die than?" he handed me a vile.

"Drink it." he demanded, I flinched when he said that. I uncapped the vile and drank what was inside. I dropped the vile and rubbed my hands.

"I got pins and needles in my hands.''

He nodded, "good that means it is working." I felt my breath run short and I barley could breath.

I looked at him and he said," now for the final touch." he grabbed me by the neck and broke it with one squeeze. Everything went black. All I felt we me hitting the ground from the second story window which was my bedroom window. I heard the front door swing wide open and all I heard was a loud shrike come from my mother. My brother on the other hand gasped loudly. Footsteps came running towards me and I felt hands wrap around my cool, clammy body.

In their eyes I must look died but to me I was just in a bad accident and just broke my neck. I heard sirens and neighbors run to see what had happened to the poor 19 year old girl who fell out of her window and died.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey I hope you like the new version of this, I hope it is easier to read now:) please review and tell me what you think

I felt that I was leaving everyone behind me. I wanted to see everyone including Adrian. But, if he would have found out that I was a vampire. I'm pretty sure he would drive a stake through my heart and burn my body but that is just me saying.

They finally closed my casket and I was able to cry silently. I heard dirt hit the coffin. I knew at that moment I was turning my back on the world of light and going into a world of darkness.

About 5 hours later

I finally started to feel the numbness go away. My whole body ached from head to toe. I heard some digging and I wasn't to sure who it was. The sound got closer and closer. I heard a hand brush the dirt off the coffin. It opened and I saw Mr. Hans. I stretched as far as I could because I was stuck in here for at least six hours. Mr. Hans climbed out of my grave and then helped me up. I brushed myself off and looked at him. He handed me a shovel and said," take this and help me rebury your grave."

After wards, we heard footsteps come towards us. So we took off into the nearby woods. I peaked out from behind a tree and I saw a face that I recognized.

It was Adrian.

He had a bundle of roses in his hand.

I could hear him speak," Amber I hate you. I hate you for leaving me. How could you do this to me? Why leave me here with all these worthless lives. I wanted to protect you and you commit suicide on me?"

I saw tears fall down his cheek. I wanted to walk to him and give him a hug, but Mr. Hans grabbed my hand and shook his head. He looked as though he knew what I was thinking about doing. I looked down at the vampire and crouched down with him. Why would he say such things about me? I'm surprised he did figure out about the shovels lying on the ground almost next to the grave. I peaked again and I saw

him digging up my grave. I looked at Mr. Hans and he looked at me. I looked again at Adrian and I saw that he was half way into the grave. I can't believe he is that fast of a digger. I continued watching him dig my grave. My hearts was pounding in my throat. I saw him peak his head out of the grave with surprise.

He found out... I wasn't dead. Now he is going to come and look for me.

I know it.

I continued watching him and I heard him scream," Amber Blake! If your somewhere around here! Hear this! I will find you no matter what! As long as you're alive, I will hunt you down because I now know you are a vampire and you are not died! I swear to god I will kill you myself and make sure you stay dead!"

He buried my grave up and ran home. I looked back to Mr. Hans and he looked back to me.

I said," Why did he say that? I'm his best friend. He should be happy I'm alive."

Mr. Hans just shook his head and said," well we can't stay here for long let us be off. Come on."

He turned and started walking.

I looked back on my homeland and promised," I promise to come home one day. I swear."

Mr. Hans yelled for me, I turned my head and ran after him. I silently cried the whole time we were walking farther and farther away from my home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey everyone :) please review and tell me what you think

I was a bit on the bitchy side for at least a week after becoming a vampire. I think Mr. Hans was going to hit me or pull out his hair at some point and then finally crack. But I was wrong. He understood why I was acting the way I was. He went through it the same way and his teacher almost killed him for it. I sat and stared out my window and Mr. Hans wanted me to sit next to him.

I did so but sat on the other side of the long seat.

"Amber what seems to be wrong? You haven't talked at all yet since we got on the train." He asked

I looked at him and said," nothing is wrong. I just miss home a little. Don't you miss your family and home Mr. Hans?"

He was silent, then I realized. I looked down at the ground trying to figure out the looked that is on Mr. Hans face.

I looked back up to him with a sad expression and said, "Mr. Hans I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so personal." and I looked back down to the floor.

"Yes I do miss my family. But they are all gone." he finally said.

I looked at him with a tear in my eye and said, "I'm so sorry Mr. Hans." then looked back at the ground.

"You don't need to be sorry Amber. You didn't know about my family. Although I do have something of a family," he said in a half cheery voice.

I looked at him and said," really who is all in your family Mr. Hans?" I gave him a nice smile. He looked at me and said nothing. He wouldn't tell me? Why not? Maybe it would hurt him to much to think about it? Well I don't know what he wants so I got up and

grabbed my book from my bag above us. I sat down next to Mr. Hans and began reading. Soon, I fell fast asleep next to Mr. Hans.

Mr. Hans was asleep to so I rested my head against his shoulder. We hit a bump on the rails and my head dropped even more and I landed in his lap. His lap was more comfortable than his boney shoulder. I felt him wake up. I felt that he saw me and gave a soft, comforting smile then put his hand on my back and began rubbing it.

As he did I snuggled up to him even more. He had a fatherly feel to him because of what he was doing. I'm pretty sure he felt the same way. I slept until we had had arrived to our destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey everyone:D please review and tell me what you think:)

We got off the train at Jamestown, Virginia. I jumped off the train and grabbed our things. I handed Mr. Hans his backpack and he threw it over his shoulder. It was at least 2am in the morning. We checked into a very nice hotel. Our room was room 108.

"Mr. Hans? How long are we going to stay here?" I asked.

He looked at me and said," at least a week. So keep a low profile if you go out in town," I nodded my head and flopped on the bed. It had to be the most comfy bed ever because I have been sleeping on the cold hard ground since I became a vampire. Mr. Hans said that vampires have to get use to a rough life like this. I would rather be in a nice warm bed but I'm just saying.

But anyways, Mr. Hans looked down at me and said, "You have enough time to relax later but it is time for another lesson." and he started to put his coat on.

"You got to be kidding me Mr. Hans! We just got here! Can't I sleep just this one time?" I whined.

He shook his head and said, "Like I said you have enough time to do that Amber. Now get up, let's go and no whining." I gave him an ignorant sigh and rolled my eyes. I passed him and he back handed me. That what I usually got when I misbehaved, Just like when I was a human, mom use to do that to me all the time just for fun.

I was tired. I was ready to drop dead and go to sleep.

"Amber... Try doing it like this." and he used his claws and scratched a trunk of a tree. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to what Mr. Hans was doing. I used my claws and I cut the tree. But it wasn't just a scratch. I cut down the tree with my bare hands. I under estimate my strength sometimes, don't I? I gave Mr. Hans a nervous smile and he looked shook his head to what I did. He patted me on the head and we started our way back to the hotel. I caught a strange sent and I stopped. Mr. Hans stopped the moment I did.

"What is the matter Amber? Why did you stop?" Mr. Hans asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I kept looking forward and said, "There is a strange sent coming towards us and it is coming fast." Mr. Hans stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. I get he caught it a little late. I whipped backwards and slammed my fist into a vampire's stomach. I sent him flying 10 yards back.

He slowly got up and said, "You are a fast little one aren't you? You caught my scent from a mile away." and the strange vampire started to chuckle loudly to himself. I looked

at him.

"What do you want from us?" I demanded in a low pitched voice. I was glaring at him not taking my eyes off him in case he was going to lung at me again. Soon Mr. Hans fainted. Great a teacher who passes out fast, what did I get myself into? The strange vampire leaped again at me and was ready to punch me. I dodged his punch and broke his arm. He howled and lunged at me again. I wasn't ready and he sent me flying a couple yards backwards. I thought I was kicked by a horse but worse. I felt another presents near me but I didn't give him any attention. I got a short glace to Mr. Hans and some other vampire was helping him. So I guess he was on our side then. So I focused o the vampire I was fighting with. I managed to get in front of him some how and I was able to pierce his heart with my claws. And he died on the spot. I wiped my hand off on my jeans and looked at Mr. Hans. I tackled the vampire by him and pin him to the ground.

Mr. Hans grabbed my shoulder and tell me, "Calm yourself Amber let go of him. He won't hurt me. He is an old friend of mine." I looked down at the vampire I was holding and I got off him. He rubbed his head and looked at Mr. Hans.

"She has a killer tackle Sam. are you sure you blooded her half?" the vampire said.

Mr. Hans nodded with a kind smile and said, "I know she is more than I take her to be. Amber this is my old friend Jason Fate. Jason this is my student Amber Blake.

I looked at him and said," I'm... Sorry about tackling you. I didn't know."

Jason gave me a nice smile and said, "Don't worry about it I can understand where you

came from Amber." and he messed up my hair and laughed at me. We helped Mr. Hans back to the hotel and back into our room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey everyone I hope you like the story so far:) please review and tell me what you think.

We set Mr. Hans down in the chair and I went into the bathroom and made some coffee for the two vampires. I'm not a coffee drinker so I had a cup of juice. I sat on the bed with Jason.  
"Sam is you sure she is half vampire. She fights like Eric." Jason said while sipping on his coffee.

I looked at him and asked, "Who is Eric Jason?" Jason put his cup of coffee on the end table and before Jason could answer.

Mr. Hans answered," He is a prince at the council. He is the most powerful vampire ranked there at the mountain." and he took a drink out of his coffee and set it on the table next to him. I looked confused and said nothing. I took a drink of my juice and set it between my laps.

"So are you taking amber to the meeting this year? If you don't she will be in a lot of trouble." Jason said taking a sip of his coffee. I looked at Mr. Hans and before I could say anything.

"I plan on taking her this year. I think she is ready. But what I'm unsure of is how she is going to react to some of the other vampires. That is what I'm worried about." Mr. Hans

said looking at his dear friend.

"You know what. I think you don't know how good I am at ignoring people Mr. Hans. If people are talking about me, I will look at them and say think all you want about me because I don't care." I said raising my arms up. He gave a small funny smile and shook his head. I giggled a little to myself and Jason did the same.

Jason looked at me slightly and said, "You do act like Eric."

I looked at him with a weird look and said, "What is that suppose to mean? Why are you guys comparing me to a prince? Is there something you want to tell me Mr. Hans?" I said

looking at him.

He just glanced at me and said, "Yes but I won't tell you until we get to the meeting. It would be much easier to explain with Eric there to help put the pieces together so you don't blow up on us and be angry with us the whole way to the mountain castle." I cocked my head in confusion and I raised an eyebrow.

I just kept staring at him with that look. I got up and went to go take a shower (I needed one really bad) I walked out and saw the two vampires asleep on both of the beds. I grabbed my cloths and walked into the bathroom again and changed into my pajamas. I looked at Mr. Hans and I notice how much of a bed hog he is. I don't think he doesn't like sleeping with anyone. I shook my head and I took a spare blanket out of the closet and lie down on the floor and fell asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Please review and tell me what you think:)

I woke up and it was 10:30PM.

I got up and the vampires were still asleep. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. I put my hair up in a pony tail and started to pick up a little just in case we had more guess coming to pay Mr. Hans a little visit. I heard a knock at the door and I looked to the eye hole and saw housekeeping.

I opened the door and she asked, "Is there anything you would like?"

I looked at her with a smile and said, "An extra pillow would be nice." she nodded her head and went to her cart. She handed the pillow to me and I said thank you and she walked away to the next room. I shut the door and I heard Mr. Hans waking up. I walked quietly and I saw Mr. Hans sit up and scratching his head like usual.

I walked by him and started to straighten things near him so he doesn't trip on anything (He has a tendency to do that allot)

He looked at me and asked, "Amber can you make something to eat for me I'm starving." he said while rubbing his eyes. I nodded y head and I walked out the door to the mess hall where supper was still going on. I made Mr. Hans a plate and Jason a plate just in case he was hungry to. I was walking back to the room and I saw an old friend of mine from school. I gasped silently and I kept my head down so she couldn't recognize me. As I

passed her I let out a huge sigh of relieve.

I dodged that bullet.

I was outside the door and I unlocked it and when I walked in Jason was awake. But there was another visitor there.

I smiled kindly to him and said, "Hello. Are you friends with Mr. Hans?" the man looked at me.

He nodded his head and said, "Yeah kinda. I'm Jacob James." I put the plates of food in front of Mr. Hans and Jason.

I wiped my hands and said, "Amber Blake nice to meet you." and I stuck out my hand and we shook hands. He was pretty cute. He had medium long blond hair with side bang

hanging down his left eye. He had crystal blue eyes with a little bit of gray around the pupil. He had a kind smile that could make you warm and fuzzy inside. He looked about my age but he is only 20 years old (Oh my god and I am as tall as him!) But man he was cute.

Any ways enough of that back to reality. I sat next to Jason on the bed while he was scarfing down the food brought him. I was sipping down on my apple juice (yummy)

I looked at Jacob and asked, "Do you want anything Jacob I can go and get you something?"

He looked at me with that warm smile of his and he said, "No thanks I ate about an hour ago. But thank you for asking me though." I gave him a sweet smile and nodded my head. We had a peaceful night. I stayed up talking to Jacob about vampire stuff. Like what will I have to do at the meeting since Mr. Hans wasn't going to tell me until we got there, which was totally unfair.

Jacob slept on the floor with me since Mr. Hans and Jason took the beds again that night. It turns out that Jacob and I have a lot in common. Finally a vampire I can talk to without having to explain every word that comes out of my mouth like Mr. Hans. Jacob is so funny. He told me funny stories that took place when he first became a vampire and all the pranks his teacher and him did when they were board. Soon I fell asleep while he was telling me another story. I felt bad but I was really tired because of all the laughing I was doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey there! How it going! I hope you like my story so far. It was my first one. Any ways thanks for reading! Now on with the story! :)

It was a clear Saturday night and Jacob and I went out and walked around for a while. It kinda felt like a date because he took me out to supper and I got the feeling he liked me a lot. We were walking around until I caught a familiar smell. I looked around and I saw Adrian. He was with another girl but that didn't bother me. Maybe he forgot what he had said about me back at the graveyard the night I left. He looked happier but something was weird with him. I glanced at him from the other side of the street. He had pale skin and his eyes weren't the same anymore. The color of his eye turned from a sea green to a deep blue shade. I looked at Jacob and told him what I saw.

"What you are describing is the other clan of vampires. The southern vampire clans, if you are wondering we northern vampires don't drink that much but the southern vampires kill what they drink." he said in a low voice so no one would know what we were talking about.

I know that Mr. Hans already told me but I didn't want to hurt Jacob's feelings. I glanced back at Adrian and he was gone around the corner. I heard a bell ring. It was midnight. Jacob looked at me and cleared his throat. I looked at him and he was standing straight with his arm cocked to his side and he was smiling at me. I hesitated hooking my arm with his. I looked back up to him and gave him a smile back and we made our way back

to the hotel. As we walked into the room, we saw Mr. Hans and Jason packing up.

I looked at Mr. Hans and asked, "Mr. Hans are we leaving right now?"

He looked back at me and said," yes. We have to get going to the mountain before the meeting starts which is in 2 weeks. So we have to get moving. It is about a 5 day hike up the mountain. Start getting ready Amber you to Jacob." I nodded my head and did as I was told. Jacob helped me a little. He didn't want to get into my personal stuff so I did that myself.

After wards we started out the door and checked out of our room and exited out of the hotel. We walked into the woods because Mr. Hans said it was the easiest way out of

Jamestown and besides he said he took when he was a half blood.

I was glad Jason and Jacob decided to tag along to since they needed to go to. Jacob and I would play funny games like tag; I spy, and just do goofy stuff, when we were really bored. When we would stop and take breaks, he would teach me how to speak in an ancient vampire language. It was so cool to talk like that. In return I taught him how to dance a little. He was so funny because he would do it all wrong. I can't tell you how many times he stepped on my toes. But we would quit after a half hour. We got to a small town that was at the base of the mountain. So we spent the night at an inn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

HI! This is chapter 10 now. I hope you like it and thanks for all the people who review it means allot to me.

We started or way to the mountain castle. It has been about 5 days since we began the journey. We have been on this mountain for at least 2 days. We were only about half way up according to Mr. Hans and Jason. Our path started to block up with large, thick, and sharp thorns.

Mr. Hans started to think on how we can pass the thorn but he didn't have anything.

"I guess we have to go through the thorn Sam." Jason assumed.

Mr. Hans nodded in agreement, "well will have to strip so we don't get our cloths torn up." and he began to take off his shirt and pants.

The other two vampires started to take their shirts off, revealing their tight, toned abs. I was the only one who wasn't stripping. (One reason was that I was a girl. secondly, I only had a bikini on under all my cloths and I was embarrassed about showing my body to the guys).

"Amber start taking your cloths off. You don't want to ruin them." Mr. Hans said throwing his cloths into his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder. I gave him a glare and began to blush a little. I don't want to show them my body! I thought in my head.

"What's wrong amber? You scared or something?" Jacob said with a giggle.

"I blushed even more and snapped, "Yeah well if you were me! Wouldn't you be scared?" Mr. Hans put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Amber don't worry we won't make fun of you. We understand why you are scared. Just think that you are at a very cold beach or something." and he turned away to give me a little privacy.

I started to take off my cloths. All I had on was a hot pink bikini on (bikinis are way comfier just to let you know so don't make fun of me). The older vampires started their way down the path. I followed close behind them along with Jacob walking to keep up with me (He always has to be at my side at all times).

"You look good in bikini amber." Jacob said sheepishly.

I looked at him and gave him a smile and said, "Thanks Jacob" we started to look into each others eyes and began blushing.

We broke eye contact and we looked in two different directions.

Mr. Hans looked back at us and whispered, "I think Jacob has a little crush on Amber Jason."

Jason looked back at us and whispered, "How can you tell Sam?"

Mr. Hans whispered, "They are looking in to different directions blushing and trying hard not to make eye contact." and the two vampires started to laugh.

OK I'm getting annoyed! I thought in my head. I began to make two snowballs and I chucked them at Mr. Hans and Jason.

"You know I can hear every word that is coming out of your mouths!" I yelled.

The two vampires just laughed at me. It was quiet the rest of the way there.

Hey there! What do ya think? Good? Bad? Please review and give me ideas if you want. I will try to use them in my next story I am writing:)


	11. Chapter 11

Alright it has been another 2 days and we finally arrived at the mountain castle gate. Man! Was it a long way! I can't wait to get into some cloths and sit a while before we walked in through the gates. We hurried and put our cloths back on (it would be embarrassing if we just walked in with only our underclothes on don't you think?)

The gates opened slightly just to let us through, (It was probably to keep enemies out.) As soon as we walked in a couple vampires came, took our belongings and showed us to our room.

"This is great! A whole room to myself and no more chainsaw snoring Mr. Hans" I said to my self as I flopped in my cot.

I heard a knock at the door and it was Mr. Hans. He came in and examined my room and said, "So how do you like your room Amber?"

I looked at him and said," I love it! A whole room to myself," He gave me a happy smile and laughed a little.

"Alright amber come on. You must be hungry." He said while walking to the door.

I got up and looked at him and said, "I'm not hungry... I'm Starving!" and I ran out the door.

We sat by Jason and he pushed a bowl of hot soup my way. I scarfed it down like I haven't eaten in a few days. Jason passed me another bowl and I ate this one a bit slower than usual.

"Amber do you know what you are eating?" Jason said with a big grin across his face.

I looked at him and said, "No? What is it?"

Jason started to hold in his laugh and his squeaked, "you're eating Bat blood with potatoes and carrots!" and he burst out laughing. I looked down and smiled.

"Really, it is really good. Best I've had!" I said and I put another spoonful into my mouth

I looked back up to Jason who was wide eyed.

"I guess she has a stronger stomach than I thought. Sam here fainted when he found out." Jason said looking at the blushing Mr. Hans.

"That was only one time and besides! I was only a half vampire back then! What about you? You threw up and then fainted when you found out!" Mr. Hans defended.

I couldn't help but laugh at the bickering vampires they acted like teenagers when they fought. It must have been really funny back then. I saw Jacob walking towards us.

He stood next to me and said, "Amber Prince Eric wants to see you and Mr. Hans."

Mr. Hans looked at Jacob and said, "Tell his highness that can not make it. I have some business to attend to. Send him my apologize Amber" I nodded and looked back at Jacob.

"Well we should get going then." he said and we walked started to walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

OK this is chapter 12. What does Eric want to talk to Amber? Is it important or something, Find out:P and please review. I love reviews

"So where is Prince Eric's room Jacob?" I asked with a smile on my face.

He looked back at me and I noticed he blushed a little when I smiled at him.

"W-well it is room 101. It is just down the hall a little bit." he said then looked away from me. That made me smile even bigger. Soon a door flung open and a vampire ran right into me causing the both of us to fall down.

"Hey sorry about that, I was in a bit of a hurry," He said looking at me. I looked back up to him and began to rub the back of my head.

"Its ok, I'm fine." I said with a smile on my face to reassure him that I was ok. He got up and then he helped me up.

"I'm Kevin Andrews." he said.

I looked at him and said, "I'm Amber Blake. Nice to meet you,"

Kevin looked at Jacob and said, "Hey there Jacob, How's it going?" Jacob glared at him. "Fine," he snapped. Wow grouchy much Jacob? I thought in my mind.

Kevin punched me in the shoulder and said, "I'll see ya around Amber." and he ran off.

I looked at Jacob and asked, "What was that all about Jacob? You guys don't like each

other or something?"

He looked at me and said, "Yeah him and I don't like each other. We don't get along and we are very competitive against each other. Any ways come on. We shouldn't keep Eric waiting." and we started to walk again down the hall.

We stopped at the door and Jacob said, "Alright here you are. Good luck with him." and he took off before could ask him what he meant by 'good luck' I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the prince demanded from inside his room. I poked my head in and looked at him.

He was looking right at me and he said, "Bring your whole body in here. Not just your head." I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I looked at him and quietly asked, "You wanted to see me your highness?" he had a stern

look on his face which scared me to death.

"Where is your teacher?" He said with a low deep voice.

"He is sorry but he had some business to attend to. He sent me here only.'' now I'm terrified. Soon the prince started to smile at me. He then began to laugh loudly.

"Well that is Sam for ya'. You don't need to be scared little one. I do intimidate people don't I?" He said with a big smile. Wow that threw me off! I didn't see that coming! But it did lift some tension off me.

"Come and sit down Amber. I would like to get to know you a little bit. Since you are my friend's student." and he sat down and began to pour some warm raspberry tea for me. I sat down and asked,

"Ummm... I'm just wondering your highness. How did you know my name? This is first time we've met, "I said.

He put his tea down on the table and said, "Sam told me through telepathy. Vampires are able to do that if we are distance apart." I nodded and took a sip of my tea. I glanced at him from my cup. He had a smile on his face.

"Amber tells me something. What was your father like do you remember anything about him?" He asked looking at me. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this conversation. I sat back up and put my cup of tea on the table.

I looked at him and said, "I don't remember anything about him. Mom told me he took off when I was 5 years old but I don't remember them having a divorce. But the way she talks about him he must have been a great guy to be around. I can tell she loves him still even though she has been single since I can remember." I kind of glanced at the fireplace and then back at him. He was kinda giving me a sad smile like he knew something was going to happen.  
"I know your father. He would never do that to you. He was a strong guy." he said looking like he was remembering some old memories.

"Wait, how do you know my father? Were you guys' friends or something?" I asked concern.

He looked at me and said, "Kind of. What would you do if I told you he was still alive?" I went wide eyed. "Are you telling me he is still alive? Where is he I want to see him?" I said excitedly. He lean back into his chair and pointed at himself. I got up and I was stunned. I can't believe a vampire prince is my father.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey there! Sorry about the really short chapter. The next one will be longer. Hope you enjoy! Please review!:)

"You're my father?" I said with a shaky voice. He nodded; I can feel a tear run down my cheek.

"Why did you leave us?" I asked while more tears ran down my face.

"I love your mother and you a lot and I didn't want to hurt you two. That's why I left." he said with a sad expression on his face.

"So what are you going to do now…? Father," I said trying to choke up the words.

He looked at me and said, "I don't know. Go back to your teacher and enjoy your stay here. But you might want to prepare for your test Amber. Even though you were born a

vampire you still need to take the test." I looked at him and nodded.

I headed back to the door and as I put my hand on the doorknob my father said, "Amber. You have grown up a lot since I last saw you."

I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"What would you expect dad," I said and walked out the door. As I shut the door behind me I let out a sigh of relief. I shook my head and began walking back to where Mr. Hans and Jason were.

"Hey amber," I looked behind me and it was Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, What's up?" I asked him with a sweet smile on my face.

"Nothing much I was just wondering if you were busy or not." He said rubbing the back of his neck like he was trying to ask me out on a date or something.

"I was thinking about taking a nap but it can wait. What do you have in mind?" I asked, He smile a little and said, "Well maybe I can give you a tour of the mountain." I nodded my head.

"Alright then come on." and he grabbed my hand and we took off down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks!

We went down hall after hall. The most interesting one was the hall of game. That's where all the other vampires train and test their strength against each other. This was all way the busiest hall during the festival that was coming up fast according to Kevin. We sat down at a table and started to drink some blood.

"Hey new breed, Come up here! I need someone to spar with!" I shrugged and took my sweater off and handed it to Kevin. I walked over to the boxing ring and jumped up. "Alright no cheating and no bad mouthing now fight!" said the referee and he ran out of the ring. The vampire was very buff and weighed at least over 200 pound. He lunged at me and tried to grab my arm but I slipped out and grabbed his arm and swung behind him. I had my arm around his thick neck and I kicked him in the leg causing him to get down on one knee. I grabbed my shirt and whipped me across the floor like a rag doll. "Your a little fast one aren't you?" He laughed;

I looked at him and said, "I guess you're to slow." He was raging now aft I said that.  
I focused on his movements. He charged at me with his fist in a ball ready to punch my face in. But I caught his fist and kicked him in the face making his nose break and bleed. I landed behind him and had his fist in my hands. But I lost grip and he got free. He was getting mad at me now. That was my idea to. He came charging at me with his claws

ready to swipe my face but I dodged it and kicked him in the groin. I made him bend over.

I grabbed him by the hair that he had and I forced his head up and said, "How about this for a new breed?" and I kicked him in the face sent him spinning in the air and out of the ring.

There was silence among the crowd and soon a wave of cheers and claps came over. I jumped off the ring and started to walk back towards the table Kevin and I were sitting at. There was allot of high fives and pats on the back after I sat down.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Kevin asked handing me my mug of blood. "I was karate when I was little." and took a drink out of my mug.

"Hey Amber, What did I all miss?" I turned around and it was Jacob.

"Nothing much I just kick a vampire's ass in the boxing ring." I said giggling a little. Kevin busted out laughing. "You should have seen it. I was so amazing. Glen was taller than her and she beat him hands down." Kevin said and then laughed even harder.

"Did I ask your opinion Kevin?" Jacob snapped.

I looked at him and said, "Wow Jacob he was just saying you don't have to be rude about it."

Kevin looked at him and said, "yeah Jacob I was just saying." the two of them exchanged glares and started to argue again. I was starting to get annoyed now.

"OK enough you two! I've had enough of your constant fighting! I want a truce between you two! NOW! Shake on it." I ordered crossing my arms. The two of them looked in different directions and I smiled.

"Now Jacob sit down and join us with a mug of blood."

He sat down next to me and smiled at me. Finally I got them to at least get along with getting into a fight everyday. We all had a chugging contest and I won.

Mr. Hans comes over and says, "There you three are. You enjoy yourselves?"

I looked at him and said, "Yeah, I just got done kicking a vampire's butt earlier."

He laughed a little and said, "That's good to hear but we have a meeting got go to now. Come on Jason has seats waiting for us." and we all scattered and followed Mr. Hans to

the huge meeting room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hey there! I hope you like this chapter. It is the meeting and kinda of the beginning of Chapter 16 which I will post later:) Any ways thanks for reading! ENJOY!:)

We walked in and saw Jason saving the edge seats for us. We sat down and chatted with him before the meeting started.

"This meeting is now in session. We have just recently heard that the southern vampire clan has infiltrated to mountain side. I now this is sudden but we need a vampire to go in as bait and lure those vampires out from where ever they are hiding." Prince Kalin said.

I looked around and saw no one raising their hands to do it. This is ridiculous, I said in my head.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll do it"

Mr. Hans tried to force me to sit down but I didn't. I got up so the princes would know who they are speaking to.

"Come here little one." Prince Kalin said.

I passed Kevin and Jacob and walked to the base of the thrones and bowed my respect to them.

"What is your name?" he ordered with a low voice. "Amber Blake your highness." I replied.

He gave me a smile and asked, "You are half a vampire. Are you not?" I nodded my head and said, "No your highness. I was born a vampire according to my father, Eric" I glanced

at my father who was sitting down on my right. He had a sad and worried look on his face. I know he is probably going to kill me for this but I want to do this. To prove him I'm stronger than he thinks and that I would be a great addition to the clan.

"Is that so? But you do know you may be killed in the process of being bait. Do you still accept the mission?" He asked. I nodded my head and said, "Yes your highness,"

"This is madness! I will not allow her to kill herself for the sake of the clan," my father yelled.

Kalin looked at his raged friend and said, "Calm yourself my friend, this is her test, we have decided that already,"

Kalin looked at me again and asked, "Do you still accept the challenge Ms. Blake."

I looked at him and said, "I do accept," and he grinned at me.

"I like your attitude. Therefore if you successfully lead us to the hideout you will be part of the clan. Good luck Ms. Blake you will need it. You are pardon from the meeting for preparations. You are leaving tonight." He said pointing at me.

I nodded my head and bowed to the leaders with respect and walked out with the guards. I walked down the aisle and I glanced over to my friends. They all had worried looks on their faces. I gave them all a sideways smile hoping it would reassure them I was OK about this. I walked back to my room and packed some cloths and some food in a backpack they have given me.

I walked out and saw Mr. Hans walking over to me. But the two vampires that escorted me out of the hall lead me to the main gates. I didn't even get the chance to say good bye to everyone. I walked down the long and dark tunnel. I finally got to the end and was outside.

I didn't know where to go, so I headed south down the mountain where I was sure to find those vampires. I was shivering and I was tired. It was very windy and I had a hard time keeping my balance while walking on steep cliff sides.

Soon I fell through a deep hole and guess what I found. I have finally found the southern vampires camping under the trail I was walking. They all looked at me and I smiled nervously and said, "Uh oh I think I fell through the wrong hole." I laughed nervously and

they charged at me. Everything went black because they blind folded my eyes and covered my mouth so I couldn't cry for help.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16! I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews I means a lot!

I was terrified.

What are they going to do to me? Are they going to kill me? I'm scared! I wish I haven't accepted this. I said in my head since I couldn't say it out loud. I felt my hands get tied up and I was standing. They unbind my eyes and uncovered my mouth. I looked at them and a man had me by the throat.

"How did you find us?" He commanded. I shook my head in response.

"Speak!" he demanded.

I started to tear up and I said," I was walking and I fell through the hole in the ceiling!" I flinched because I thought he was going to hurt me even more.

"What are the princes' planning?" he said with a low tone. I got a burst of courage and I said, "Go screw yourself. I'm not telling." he took his claws and started to scratch my face. I can feel the blood go down my face.

"Are you going to talk now girlie?" He said with a smirk on his face.

I looked at him with fire in my eyes and said, "No… I'm not going to talk to maniac like you." he didn't say anything after that.

"What's wrong? You mad Bro?" I said with a smile on my face. I felt five claws slash my back. I hurt so badly.

"Is that the best you got? I can go all night." I said with pain in my voice. I knew I was asking for it but I just wanted to piss them off. Making them lose their cover. I felt five more claws run down my face. OK now I can't open my right eye. I hope I don't need an eye-patch.

"That's enough boys," the man said. The vampires clawing me stepped away.

"Who sent you here?" he ordered. I looked at him with my unhurt eye and choked, "Your mom sent me." and I was punched by him. Two vampires unhooked me and took me into a dark room.

They lit the torches and a single chair was sitting in the middle of the room. No wires were hooked up to it so I guess they won't electrocute me for info but I was wrong. They set me in the chair and strapped me to it. The vampires walked away and the man torturing me was the only one in the room with me. He looked at me with a smile and said, "Now it's time to have a little fun girlie."

I didn't want to know what he was going to do with me. He walked over to me and started to unbutton my sweatshirt.

"You would honestly do this to a child? You make me sick!" I insulted him. He ignored

me and continued to undress me. He finally got tired of my insults and started to leave. He put a blind fold over my eyes. I went back to my terrified stage again. Man! That was to close for comfort. Two other vampires walked in and started to pick on me by putting a hand on my neck like they were going to do something to me that I didn't like.

"She is pretty don't you think. It would be ashamed to leave so exposed like this?" one of them said with a play in his voice. I started to get scared and I was trying to bite at his hands.

"Oh she is a feisty one isn't she?" his buddy laughed at the comment.

I could feel fingers go down my shirt. OK I now I am starting feel no hope that anyone wasn't going to come to my rescue. But I soon heard a fight going on outside the door. The door was kicked down and all I could hear was screaming vampires attacking. It got silent and I felt someone on strap me. The blind fold was taken off and I saw Mr. Hans and the others to my rescue. I was so happy that they had come and in time to. I felt a blanket cover my body and I was lifted up and carried back to the main gates. I looked up at who was carrying me and it was Mr. Hans.

"It is going to be OK Amber hang in there for a little while longer. We are almost home." I heard Mr. Hans say trying to give so hope to live. I was set in a bed and I could fell more hands tend to my wounds. A hand was holding both of mine. I opened my good eye and saw it was Kevin on my left and Jacob on my right.

"Amber we are so happy your OK." I heard Jacob say.

"Hey Jacob, May be we should be friend. Like start over and try to get along." I heard Kevin say.

"Yeah I think your right there Kevin. We should do it for Amber's sake." Jacob said.

I couldn't help but smile a little bit. I'm glad that they are doing this for me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hey here is chapter 17 hope you like it:)

I woke up and I saw Mr. Hans and my father talking.

I don't know what they were saying since I was still half asleep. I stretched and I hurt a lot. I had first aid wraps around my right eye and around my chest. As they left I got up slowly. I looked around the room and I was in the infirmary. I got up out of the bed and started to walk. I saw a cane on the side of my bed and thought it was for me. I grabbed it and it helped a lot to keep my balance. I walked down the hall and spotted everyone sitting at a table eating breakfast.

"I hope she doesn't die." I heard Jason say.

"Yeah she would be a great vampire when she gets older I can tell you that much." my father said.

"What makes you think I'm going to die so easy? Just because I lose a lot of blood doesn't mean I am going to die instantly." I snapped. They all looked at me.

"Amber you shouldn't be up! You should be in bed resting!" my father yelled. I sat next to my father and said, "I'm not going to stay in bed forever. I got up to gain some strength." and I took a sip out of someone mug which I think it was my father's mug.

I had a hateful look on my face. My father leaned over to look at my face. He sat back up

and shook his head and smiled.

"You are my daughter." he laughed.

I looked at him and said, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He smiled even wider and shook his head. I grabbed his mug again and drank some more. "So what happened to you any ways? Just wondering," Jacob asked.

"She will explain at the meeting tonight. Now that's just drop this until then." and he took his mug away from me because it was half gone.

Vampires started to head to the meeting room so we followed them. We sat down and as soon as we did the meeting started.

"Alright quiet, Ms. Blake will you come up and explain what happened while you were captured." prince Kalin said with a clam voice.

I go up slowly to ease the pain. I limped towards the throne.

"Well where to begin. I was walking and I fell down a hole and that's where I found the southern vampires. They put a bind fold over my eyes and covered my mouth. I was chained up and I don't know the guy's name and he was asking questions about the plans of the princes. I didn't say anything about your plans because I didn't know what they were. So I said a couple things to tick them off. I was only trying to make them blow their own cover by yelling and screaming at me. I was scared. They took me somewhere deep in the tunnel and strapped me to a chair and tried to strip me of my cloth to get me to talk. That's when Mr. Hans and the others came to my rescue. "He nodded his head in reply.

"She has proven her loyalty and trust to the clan your highness! I think she should be part of this clan!" one vampire said along with others.

I looked behind me and it was the vampire I beat in the boxing ring two days ago.

"I was just about to get to that my friend. Ms. Amber Blake, You are here by a member of the northern vampire clan. We hope to see you in the near future."

I smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' he nodded his head then looked back at the roaring crowd of vampires.

"Now my fellow vampires, we celebrate with the festival!" He announced and an even louder cheer came from the vampire crowd. I walked back to me seat and followed the

others out.

Ok I know it is a little boring but I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. Any ways the next chapter will be about the festival. Hope it will be good. Please Comment! XD Thanks for reading^-^


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Here is chapter 18. Thanks for all the reviews

We walked into our rooms and got ready for the hall of games. I knocked on Mr. Hans's door and I walked in.

"I can't put my hair up!" he whinnied.

I rolled my eyes and sat him in a chair and put it in a ponytail.

"Thank you. I hate it when my hair is in my eyes while I fight." he said.

I nodded my head and asked, "So you ready to go Mr. Hans?"

He shook his head yes and we walked out the door. I saw Kevin and Jacob walking next to each other. I felt a little better to run so that's what I did. I ran towards them and jumped on Jacob's back.

"AH! AMBER!" he yelled.

I just laughed at him. He gave me a piggy back ride the whole way there. We walked into the hall and Kevin wasn't kidding that it was the busiest hall during the festival. I looked behind me and Mr. Hans was gone. Well I don't have to worry about him, he is off having fun. As we did, I was asked to fight a couple time and won all the challenges and I was surprised that my wounds weren't hurting at all. I sat down and watched Kevin and Jacob fight each other. It was pretty interesting since they were competitive for years. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Jason.

"Hey there squirt! How do you like the festival!" he said happily with a mug of beer in his hand and another one in the other.

He handed me the other mug and I smiled at him. "I think it is great I like watching all the fights. My eye still hurts a little but I don't want to take the bandage off it. You know just in case it starts to bleed again." I said putting my hand over my eye.

I'm going to kill that vampire who did this to me. But at least I have some battle scars right? I said to myself along with a little laugh behind it.

I looked back up to Kevin and Jacob and they were having the time of their lives. Jason wobbled away while tripping a little bit. I can tell he was drunk. Kevin was on the ground with Jacob's foot on his chest with his arms up in victory. I had to laugh at them. He helped Kevin up and they hopped out of the ring laughing at each other. I guess they are keeping to their word. They sat on each side of me and chugged a mug of beer and were catching their breath.

"Did you guys have fun?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, Jacob is a very skillful fighter." Kevin said looking at Jacob.

Jacob looked at him and said, "Thanks man but you are to bad yourself you know."

Kevin smile broadly and said "thanks Jake." we all had the time of our lives. But now it is time to settle down and go and get ready for the ball part of the festival. It was always like this for tonight and tomorrow night. I walked into my room and there was a beautiful, shimmering maroon dress hanging on my closet door. I looked at it with amazement. I hope I can fit into it. I though to myself, I walked into my bathroom and slipped into it. I heard a knock on my door and it opened. I peaked out the bathroom door and it was Kevin.

"Kevin? Can you do me a huge favor? I know it is kind of embarrassing but can you zip me up. I can't do it." I said while blushing a little. I stepped out of the bathroom and I turned around. I felt cold hands on my back as Kevin zipped my dress up. I turned around and he was smiling at me.

"You look amazing Amber." he said I blush a little more and looked at him. "Thanks Kevin." and I was twirling my hair a little bit.

"Your tie is undone." I said staring at the undone tie around his neck.

He looked down and said, "Oh yeah that, um can you do it for me? I don't know how." I smiled at him and got closer to him to do his tie. I kind of looked at him as he looked right back at me. He was blushing. He must have been nervous while I was doing it.

After I tied his tie I fixed his dress coat and shirt for him. Just so he would look a little bit more like a gentleman.

"Sorry I can't stand it when things aren't straight and proper." I said and I gave him a smile. He moved a piece of hair out of my eye and said, "I guess we are the same." he

even had a smile that could melt me. I can't believe myself falling for a guy I just met. A knock broke me out of thought.

"Come in!" I said and Jacob and Mr. Hans walked thought he door.

"Hey Amber, Wow you look amazing!" were the first thing that came out of Jacob's mouth.

Mr. Hans smiled at me and asked, "What Jacob was asking was if you can do our ties for us we can't do It." and they started to walk towards me.

I did Mr. Hans first since he was the tallest. Then I did Jacob's and he was a little bit taller than me so it wasn't as difficult as Mr. Hans. I straighten both of their tuxes and yes I do get annoyed when things are straight.

"Well you guys ready?" I asked. They all nodded their heads.

"May I escort you there Amber?" Jacob said giving me his arm to hold on to.

"What about me?" Kevin whinnied. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"There am enough of me to go around. You both can escort me there." and I hooked both of my arms around there arms.

We followed Mr. Hans and he led us to a different hall.

"This is where you three go. I go to a different ball. Enjoy your night you three." he said and he walked farther down the hall and turned right. We walked into our Ball and it was jammed packed with vampire my age. There was present day music blasting through five huge speakers and there was allot of food and stuff to drink.

"Can I have the first dance with you Amber?" Jacob yelled so I can hear it.

"Sure!" I said.

I tapped on Kevin's shoulder and he looked at me.

"I'm going to dance with Jacob OK. I will dance with you next if you want!" I yelled to him.

"OK I will meet you guys at the food table!" He replied.

I nodded my head and Jacob and I ran to the dance floor. My favorite song came on (Misery Business by paramore) and Jacob and I danced to it. We walked off and spotted Kevin stuffing his face with cake. Soon the song 'Sandstorm' came on and it was Kevin's turn to dance with me. Let him tell you he got into the song. He is such and Amazing dancer! When it got slow we went into slow-mo version. I would sway my hips and I can tell Kevin like it. The song finally stopped and went into its normal pace. We walked over to Jacob and he was drinking some lemonade.

"Looks like you two had fun." Jacob pointed out.

I blushed a little and so did Kevin. "Well I love that song to. I use to dance with my friends when ever it came on at my old school dances. But this dance doesn't have chaperons. Does it?" I said Jacob shook his head no.

YES! I dance without adults! I love being a vampire! Jacob and I danced a little bit more and He decided to go back to his room because he was getting tired. So he left and it was just Kevin and I. we looked at each other and we raced to the dance floor. I can tell Kevin really liked me. I actually liked him to. More than Jacob but I don't want to hurt Jacob's feeling because I know that he likes me to. So I won't tell either of them and I continued my night with Kevin.

I do not own any of the songs I listed. I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think is going too happened in the next chapter. I will give you two hints. The next chapter will have a meeting in it but I is different than the first on Amber went to. And It has something to do with Amber's past friend (If you can figure out who this old friend is I will give you a shout out in the begin of the next chapter!) I will let you wonder but for now. Farewell until chapter 19. The story is almost over with I have about 2-3 chapters left to write. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry if I make you cry this is a very sad chapter I was crying myself when I was writing it. Please review adn tell me what you think:)

* * *

The next morning there was a meeting. I rushed to get dressed and I rushed to the meeting room. I didn't know where the others were. So I sat in the front on the edge.

"Hey Amber over here," I heard Jacob yell from across the room.

So I got up and sat next to him.

"Everybody this can't wait. We have just been told that the southern vampires have declared war on us. And they are most likely going to attack at nightfall. Some round up every vampire able to wield a weapon, we need every ones help." my father announced. All the vampires scattered out of the meeting room and headed to the armory. I stood on top of a table looking for the others since I lost them in the rushing vampire crowd. I spotted Kevin and Mr. Hans heading towards me along with Jacob and Jason. Jacob, Kevin and Jason were all wielding swords and knives.

"We are going to this war Amber. We will come back." Jacob said to reassure me. I knew something was going to go wrong tonight just by looking at their faces. Kevin looked scared out of his own skin.

"Kevin, Jacob, Jason! It time to move out!" a vampire general ordered.

"Be careful. All of you, or I will come and get you guys even if I have to drag you myself." I said with fake smile on my face.

I gave all three of them a kiss on the cheek and they marched off out the gate. Mr. Hans and I stayed to help out in the infirmary. In case any wounded vampires came back.  
It has been about 5 hours and no sign of Kevin, Jacob or Jason. I hope they are alright. I started to pace back and forth. I was getting very impatient. We heard tried marching thought the gates and the vampires had returned. Some vampires were being carried on other vampires' backs.

I found Kevin and Jason limping in with sad expressions on their faces. I ran towards Kevin and I looked at him with a desperate look.

"Where's the third one? Where is Jacob? Isn't he with you?" I asked with tears in my eyes. Kevin just shook his head.

"No... It can't be? He can't die! He can't! Not now!" I screamed in my mind.

"Amber he is right here. But he is barely hanging on." Jason said carrying the half dead Jacob on his back. I lead the three vampires to the infirmary. We set Jacob down on a bed and I cleaned up his wounds.

"A-amber... I-I'm sorry..." He choked out.

I looked at him with a sad smile and said, "You don't need to be sorry Jacob. You should be resting. Don't worry about me." and I gently brushed my hand through his soft hair. He gave me a weak smile.

"How are Jason and Kevin? Did they make it?" he asked.

"Yeah we're here dude, we're fine. You are the craziest vampire I have ever met. You shouldn't have saved us. Look at you you're all beaten up." Kevin said trying to cheer Jacob up. I looked at his wound and I knew he wasn't going to last long. So better to make the best out of what I have left. He had stab wounds all over his badly including near the heart.

I sat by his side for hours. Jason and Kevin went back to their rooms and recuperated. I stayed awake for the whole night.

"Amber... You should get some sleep. You need it." Jacob said tiredly.

I shook my head and said, "Not happening. I'm fine. Beside I won't be able to sleep without worrying about you." and I gave him a sad smile. I didn't want to see him like this.

"Amber I know I don't have much time but I want to give you something. Here it's a necklace I carved when I was board. When I looked at you, I knew you had to have it. I want you to have it. So here, "he dug around weakly in his pocket and handed me the necklace. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you Jacob. I love it." I said and I put it on. He held the charm in his hand and smiled.

"See I knew you would enjoy..." and he slowly slipped away. As soon as his eye grew colorless, I started to cry even more. I held his hand tightly and prayed he would come back. But nothing happened. He was gone.

Please review and tell me what you think:)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hey everyone:) Please reivew and tell me what you think:)

* * *

The day after Jacob died we held a ceremony for him. We walked into a huge room where they cremated dead vampires.

"If you didn't know Amber, They are going to burn Jacob's body so that his spirit may go to heaven." Mr. Hans said rubbing he hand up and down my back to comfort me.

I didn't say anything because I had a number of things running in my head. I looked at Kevin who was looking down trying to hide his tears. I walked away from Mr. Hans and I hugged Kevin. He seemed to want a hug badly because when I hugged him he held me tightly as he cried into my soft hair. Jacob was carried on a carrier beds mad of stone. He was gently set on the hay and wood.

My father and Prince Kalin said some kind of prayer in an ancient language. I kept my eyes fixed on the flames and Jacob's body started to burn. I got sad and sad as I watched. I buried me face into Kevin's chest and sobbed quietly. The fire started to dim out and all I could see were ashes. After the ceremony we all sat in silence drinking a mug of blood.

"I want to say good bye to our friends Jacob for his bravery, we will miss you dear friend. Here is to Jacob... Cheers" Jason said and all took a sip but I didn't. I was to upset to drink.

I got up and ran away to my room. I slammed the door shut and I crashed into my bed and cried to myself.

I miss Jacob. Images of him and the others laughing over stupid stuff played in my head

over and over again, I remembered the story He would tell me about one time he was with a couple of vampire buddies and they slipped something into his beer and he couldn't remember what all happened that night. That was my favorite story. More memories of him and I played in my head.

I heard a soft knock on my door and Kevin walked in.  
"Hey you OK?" he asked on the side of the bed. I looked at him and nodded my head no. "May I lie in your bed?" he asked. I moved over and he got into my bed lightly as possible. I cuddled to his chest and laid there for a while. He put his arm around my hip and laid his head on my head.

"So... can you tell me who Jacob was fighting before this all happened." I asked tracing his shirt.

"Well. I didn't know how the guy was but he had short brown hair and dirt brown eyes. He had a wicked smile on his face when he slaughtered Jacob. That's all I can tell you. Do you know who I'm talking about?" He asked rubbing my side.

"Yeah... He use to be my best friend before I found out I was a vampire." I said moving my head into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry Amber. I did know that's why I asked." He said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Don't be sorry. Someone would find out sooner or later." I said. I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep on Kevin's chest. He didn't seem to mind and he slept with me that night in that exact position.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

hi! Thanks for reading this chapter. The story most likely has 2 more chapters left. I will be making a sequel to this. I hope you like it! Please review!:D

I woke up to the sound of people walking by the door.

Mr. Hans walked in and said, "Wake up you to. We have to go to an urgent announcement. Hurry up!"

I slid out of bed and I chucked a pillow that was on the floor at Kevin who woke up with a snort.

"Come on we have to go." I said tiredly.

He slid out of bed and walked with me out of my room. I followed Mr. Hans and Jason to the meeting hall. We sat in the back, in the middle.

"There is no time to waste my friends. We need to prepare for war tonight at dusk. Every blade must be sharp. We need all the help we can get. Now hurry and prepare!" Prince Kalin said.

I didn't know where my father was. I got separated form the group so I went with the flow and got some armor and long sword. I hurried back to my room and tried to put the armor on. I heard a knock on my door and my father walked in. I was trying to put the shoulder

guards on.

He walked of to me and said, "What do you think you're doing amber?"

I looked at him and said, "What does it look like I'm doing. I'm getting ready for war."

He shook his head and said, "You aren't going to war Amber. I don't want to lose you like I did your mother,"

I looked at him and said, "Yes I am. We need all the help we can. If you tell me no once more, I'm going like it or not." and I finally got the shoulder guard on.

"You're not going that's an order Amber." He said in a low deep voice.

"I am! You can't tell me what to do. I don't care what you think. I'm ignoring you even if you're a Prince and my father." I turned around and slipped the arm guards on. I can tell he was upset but that didn't stop him from helping me prepare.

"Put this on." he said putting a chest plate around me.

"You are stubborn like your mother. But that isn't going to stop you from getting killed." and he tightened the chest plate. I looked at him with a confused look. I put the belt on that held my sword attached to it.

I looked at my father and asked, "How do I look?" I knew he wasn't going to bother with an answer but.

"You look fit for battle. Just be careful OK I want you back in one piece." He said fixing a couple things with the armor. My door suddenly opened and it was Kevin.

"Amber its time to go." he said with a worried look on his face.

I looked at my father and said, "I will come back in one piece. I'm also sorry of what I said a little while ago."

He looked at me with a weak smile and said, "No need to be sorry Amber. Now go kick some ass out there like a prince's daughter should. Like I said be careful. I don't want to lose you." I smiled at him and walked out the door and into battle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hey there! Thank for reading! Next chapter is the final one. I hope you enjoyed this story! I will be making a sequel just to let you know but I won't be typing it up for a while:) Please review and tell me what you think!XD

The battle began and I was fighting off three vampires from the south. I took all three of them out in one swing (I chopped off their heads in other words with my long sword). I fought off more I can handle. Soon I come face to face with the person I didn't want to see. It was Adrian.

He had an evil smile on his face. That always made me shivers inside.

"It's been awhile Amber. I told you I would find you and kill you one day and I guess that day is today." he said grabbing me by the neck and forcing me up to my feet.

I squirmed trying to brake free of his deadly grip. I clawed his wrist and he dropped me. I tried to tackle him but I failed he just moved to the side and I fell on the ground. Mr. Hans came to my rescue. He fought him off hard and long. Adrian had Mr. Hans on his knees. It looked like Mr. Hans was ready to give up.

I forced myself up and yelled, "You touch him and your dead! Fight me instead!" Adrian looked at me and agreed to the challenge. All of the fighting vampires stopped and watched Adrian and I fight to the death. Adrian was circling me and I was watching his every move.

I tackled him and we rolled off a cliff. We tumbled down about 10 feet and I ended on a ledge. Adrian however was handing on the side. Hanging on for dear life,

I know he is my enemy but he is still me best friend. I lay on my belly and reached for him.

"Adrian take my hand!" I yelled to him. He swatted at my hand and lost some of his grip on the wall.

"I'll help you," I said with a shaky voice. He swatted at my hand again.

"Adrian come on!" I said reaching a little bit farther.

I can tell he was starting to get scared. He looked down and saw a rushing river under

him. He looked back at me and tried to reach but lost his grip and fell into the rushing river under him. I watched him and he was swept away. I felt some tears trickle down my cheek. I could have saved him! I should be the one in that river! Not him! I fought in my mind.

"Amber..." I looked up and it was my father. He reached down and held out his hand. "Father... I tried..." I said with a weak voice.

We climbed up about 5 feet back up the cliff. Mr. Hans helped us up. I dusted myself off and Kevin tackled me with a hug.

"I was so worried! Don't ever do that again," He said with a happy smile on his face.

"I can't promise that." I said with a huge tired smile. He gave me a caring hug. Soon the Southern vampires walked up to Prince Kalin and My father.

"Your highness-es we think we should stop with the fighting." he said with a defeated look on his face. The princes looked at each other and nodded.

'We think so to. But instead a test for each of you, why don't we make a peace treaty between the two clans." my father said holding out his hand. The vampire took his hand gratefully and they shook hands. A huge roar of cheers and claps followed the union.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**Hey there! Here is the finale chapter! I will post the sequel soon as I can. I really hope you liked this story. Please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. If you don't want to review you can pm message me at any time.**_

It has been a week since the treaty was written and their was a lot more vampires at the meetings. I made a lot of new friend the first day they came to the castle. We were all sitting at a table telling jokes and stories.

"Amber. Kevin. Its time to leave," Mr. Hans said tapping me on the shoulder.

We turned around and said good bye to our friends and left. It took about a 4 day hike back down the mountain. It took FOREVER! I was so tired by the end of the trip. We walked to an abandon docks and I saw my father and Prince Eric waiting for me.

"I brought her like we agreed Eric." Mr. Hans said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and asked, "What? What does he mean by that?"

I looked at my father and he said, "Amber you coming with me to train for a while. You will come back next meeting." I started to tear up.

I turned around and looked at Mr. Hans. I gave him a hug. He hugged me back like I was his "daughter". We separated and I dug in my back pack and grabbed my sketchbook. "Mr. Hans I want you to have this." and I handed it to him. He flipped through the pages and he stopped at the picture I drew of him smiling.

He looked at me and asked, "You want me to have this. It's yours,"

I shook my head and smiled. "No Mr. Hans it's your's now. I save the last couple pages for you. In case you get board or something." I said. I looked up to Jason who was tearing up a little bit.

"Your leaven me behind there squirt?" he said with a smile I on his face forcing the tears back.

"I guess so Jason. But I will be back for the next meeting." I gave him a hug and I looked at Kevin. He was trying not to let me see him cry again. I picked his head up and smiled. He smiled sadly at me.

"I will be back soon Kevin. I promise." I said looking at him.

He looked back at me and said, "I know but I will get lonely with you. I won't have anyone to pick on for 12 years or more if you don't come back."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry Kevin. I will be sure to keep in touch with you and the others but for now I guess this is good bye." I gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and started to walk away.

Soon I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back. Kevin gave me a long and caring kiss on the lips and said," You better write or I will come to where ever you are and bring you back here. Got that?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Amber we don't have much time. Come..." Prince Kalin ordered.

I looked at the two of them, and then back at Kevin. I looked at him with sad eyes and I walked away. We started to board the ship. It started to set sail and I looked back at the others. They were waving good bye. I gave them a smile and I waved back at them. We sailed into the horizon to my secret destination.

There you go the final chapter I know it is a bit short but that's all I could think of right now. Any ways Please review and tell me what you think:D Thanks! See you next time in the sequel:)


End file.
